The Flower and The Crow
by LillyFaustus
Summary: Who'd have thought it? That Claude Faustus has a daughter. This is her story.
1. Overture

Light slowly filters though the windows of the Phantomhive manor, the soft sound of curtains being opened fills the silent room. The light glistens down onto a well dressed man in a tail-coat with perfect red eyes and onto a young boy who is sleeping soundly, cocooned tightly in soft silk sheets,

"Young master, it is time to get up." the well dressed man says in a clear, strong voice.

"Five more minuets, Sebastian." The young boy says, clearly tired.

The well dressed man, Sebastian Michaelis, sighs and an amused smile crosses his lips.

"Now my lord, you must get up right away, today's schedule is full."

"Let me guess, it's the start of the British summer time and there is a ball I must attend that I will be at all day?"

"Indeed."

The young boy slowly frees himself from the soft silk cocoon, he opens his eyes revealing a brilliant blue eye that is the same blue as the skies on a clear, sunny day, and the other eye a strong deep violet with the sign that he has mad a deal with a demon, a Faustian contract. He places his hands beside him and pushes himself into a sitting position.

"Where is this ball being held?"

"The Trancy Manor, it is a Masquerade ball."

"Masquerade?"

"It's a type of ball that is rather popular in France where one goes to the ball in a mask to hide ones face."

"I see... I have a feeling Alois is up to something."

"Indeed."

The boy smiles, recognizing the scent that fills the room,

"Today's tea is Assam, yes?" The young boy asks calmly.

"Correct as always, my lord."

Sebastian pours the tea for his master then passes him the cup, as the boy sips the tea happily the butler begins helping his master out of his nightshirt. Once his master is out of the nightshirt, he starts to dress his master in an elegant outfit,

"Oh, by the way, young master, I should tell you that your betrothed, Miss Elizabeth, will be at the event also." Sebastian says in a calm tone.

"I see."

After his master is fully dressed in a fancy outfit Sebastian hands his master a matching blue mask then takes his leave to change himself, once they are both ready Sebastian tells the other servants; The maid Mey-Rin, The chef Baldo, and the gardener Finnian to look after the mansion then head off in a carriage to the Trancy estate.


	2. The Flower Lilly's point of view

I sit on the large marble steps as the guests mingle and chatter around me, I watch as a familiar pair enter the manors' ballroom; a well dressed butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and his master, Ciel Phantomhive. When Sebastian sees me he smiles a little, then excuses himself from his masters side and walks towards me,

"Hello Lilly, how are you?" he asks, red eyes visible through the white mask,

"I'm well, how are you?" I ask flatly, emotionless... I guess I'm rather like my father in that way, oh, my father is Claude Faustus, I'm sure you'll have heard of him.

"As am I, would you like to dance?"

He holds out his left hand towards me, I take his hand and stand up, he moves his hands to my waist, I place mine on his shoulders, and the dance begins;

"So, what is your master up to? Just my master wishes to know." Sebastian says curiously.

"My master is not up to anything."

"Oh really? I just think it's rather odd that-"

"If you're just going to question me, you're not going to get anywhere."

He has a sly smile on his face, as if he's guessed the meaning of life. I sigh, annoyed with him for just thinking he can up and question me on things that are happening in this place. It is none of his business what goes on here!

The music that was playing whilst we where dancing stops. We bow. Walk our separate ways.

My father walks over to me, wearing a black mask, I just walk past him. He gently grabs my hand and turns me so I'm facing him.

"Lilly." He says.

"What?"

"Did he upset you?"

"No. He didn't. He just annoyed me a little is all."

"Oh."

He lets go of my hand and I continue the way I was going.

Claude. My father. If I'm honest, I hate him, I have a good reason to hate his too but... that is a rather personal story.

I exit the manor through the kitchens' door and calmly walk to the forest that is near it, needing to just wander around a place like it to help me relax a little. As I walk through the forest I let down my long, golden blonde hair that had been put up in an elegant style, I run my fingers through my now tangled hair then remove the red mask with black feathers that I am wearing, my sea blue eyes taking in my surroundings.

I zone out. Switching off all though. All emotion. In a state of numbness, wandering aimlessly.

"Don't you think it's rather dangerous to be wandering around in a forest all by yourself?" A voice calls out to me.

A smile crosses my face as I look at the familiar person - or to put it correctly - death God.

"Hello Mr. Sutcliff."

"Please, just call me Grell~"

"Fine."

"Well... I found out what you wanted to know."

"A-And?" I can feel my heart aching slightly, since my birth I have never known my mother, all I know is that I look like her and that she mysteriously disappeared when I was too young to notice.

"Well... hmm... how to put this? Oh yes, have you ever heard of cat demons?"

I nod, of course I have, I'm one myself but I haven't told anyone that - cat demons are meant to have been killed off because they caused quite a lot of trouble for other demons,

"Well, your mother was one... and well... let's just say that when your father found that out he decided to turn her in and, well, you know that rest."

I ball my hands into fists, eyes welling with tears, I fight the tears.

"Th-Thank you for telling me this, I wouldn't have found out the truth otherwise." I say then begin walking back to the Trancy manor.

How could my own father keep that from me?

Before I walk into the manor I chance my expression to a smile then go to find my father,

"Hey dad, can I talk to you outside please?" I ask him innocently when I find him.

"Of course." He says then follows me calmly outside.

Once outside I face him,

"How could you keep that from me?" I ask, anger ringing clear in my voice.  
"Keep what from you?" he asks.  
"That you knew about mom and... and that you told those damn reapers about her!"

It takes him a while to remember which maddens me further and in response he slaps me.

"Never mention your mother again. You must understand that the only reason I told them where she was... is so that I could protect you."


	3. The Crow Sebastian's point of view

I walk out into the Trancy Manor's inner court yard and I see the Trancy butler Claude striking Lilly across the face and then yell, "Never mention your mother again. You must understand that the only reason I told them where she was... is so that I could protect you."

Lilly looks down sadly,  
"It's quite cruel that you'd strike a lady whom has such a lovely face." I say as I walk towards Claude and his daughter.  
"Please keep out of our personal business Michaelis." Claude says.  
"And what if I don't?"  
"Then you're just asking for a fight aren't you?"

I grin playfully and walk to Lilly's side, put my hand on her waist then pull her close, she glares at me,  
"What if I take Lilly off your hands for a bit?" I ask Claude.  
"As if I'd let you do that." he replies.  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M A PIECE OF MEAT!" Lilly yells.  
"That might not be such a bad idea... but of course you'll have to talk to your master about it."  
"Naturally, I was planning on doing so." I say in a slightly cocky tone, "In fact, I will do so this instant."

I move my hand from Lilly's waist to her wrist which I hold gently and lead her to my master,

"What is it Sebastian?" he asks with a sigh.  
"I was wondering if it would be possible to hire a new maid."  
"Yes of course, but she'll have to be able to deal with those three and keep them out of trouble." he says, referring to the three other servants who already serve under him.  
"I'm sure she is quite capable of doing that."  
"You'll also have to make sure Trancy is okay with this."  
"Naturally." I say with a slight sigh, I take Lilly's hand, making sure it's obvious, and look for Earl Trancy.


	4. The Spider Claude's point of view

I watch as that red eyed demon holds onto my daughter and talks with his young master. I glare from a distance. He is going to be the death of me. I just know it. He's going to take away my daughter and use her as his own personal maid. I suppose it isn't a bad idea to have her taken away from me for a while, but what he is going to do with her scares me. I can't help but think that he is going to harm her in some way. I know that she is a strong woman, but she is susceptible to men.

I snap out of my thoughts and see Sebastian walking back to me with Lilly's hand in his. I grimace at the sight. I meet them in the middle and glare at both of them.

"What did your master say?" I ask with venom in my voice.  
"My young master is delighted to have a new maid." He responds. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to find your young master."  
"He should be up in his room." I tell him.

Sebastian nods and proceeds to take Lilly up the steps. I watch as the two of them walk away. Lilly turns back to me. She glares. I roll my eyes and adjust my glasses. Do not get the wrong idea. I love my daughter, but she was a mistake. Just like her mother. There is nothing more that I want then to turn back time and correct my mistakes. Unfortunately, I am unable to do that. I just have to deal with all of my mistakes and take them into my hands with pride, I suppose.

"I see that you are giving me your daughter." A voice says behind me.

I turn and see Earl Phantomhive. I let out a low chuckle and nod as my response.

"Is she a good worker?" He asks.  
"But of course. I raised her to be as such." I say.  
He nods and looks down, adjusting his ring. "I must say that is a bit of a surprise to that you want to give her to me. Are you planning something?"  
"Of course not, Earl Phantomhive." I say with a chuckle. "Sebastian offered to take her off of my hands for a little while, that is all."  
The young Earl looks at me in slight confusion. "Sebastian really wants to help you?"  
"I suppose so."

He shakes his head with a sigh. He turns his back and looks at the stares. I follow his gaze. I see at the top of the steps Sebastian with his arm around my daughter's waist and my young master at their side.


	5. An Odd Demon Sebastian's POV

A month passes quickly for one such as me, a demon, so it is obvious that the month after Lilly's arrival to the Phantomhive Manor has passed quickly. She is a rather secretive girl and often shies away from the others which is not something you'd expect a demon to do. She has become close friends with the Manor's gardener Finnian and they seem to be inseparable, like twins if I'm honest.

Speaking of Lilly, she is one of the oddest demons I have met. She has not formed a contract with a human or devoured any human souls yet she is still able to act tame, she needs to sleep and usually demons only sleep for pleasure and other things that point to her being more human than demon. However, some traits of her personality give proof of her demonic side as she is hot headed, has knowledge of events far in the past, she is a rather surprising young lady too, she made that obvious the day she was brought here...  
I had just helped Lilly and our young master out of the carriage and my master walked straight inside the manor to talk to the other servants about the state the Manor is in even though we were only gone for a while. She glares at me and to be kind I asks her,  
"What's wrong my dear?"  
"Do NOT call me that!" She says in a defensive tone, her eyes turn from their perfect blue to a light red for a brief moment.  
"My my, what's gotten you all defensive? Are you looking for a fight perhaps?"  
"Indeed I am, do you wish to engage in a fight with me?" she asks in a dark tone.

I watch as her long blonde hair fades to purple and her eyes fading to a light red. A pair of cat ears and a cat tail appear on her on her person and her dress changes to a short purple dress that will be easy to fight in. After being taken in by her transformation it only takes her a second to pull out her weapon, which is a demon knife, and she holds it to my neck then she chuckles childishly,  
"The next time you let your guard down, it might be the last time that you'll be able to."

She then puts her weapon away and turns back to her human form, she then calmly walks to the Manor, leaving me there slightly shocked. At least I know her primary tacktick, stun and kill, a similar method used by the creatures I love, cats.

I compose myself and then put the horses and the carriage , thinking that life in the Manor will be a little bit more interesting with her around, more interesting indeed.


	6. What Have I Gotten Myself Into? Ciel

It has been a month since I have taken in Lilly as my new maid at the manor. I knew that she was a demon, given the fact that she is the daughter of Claude Faustus, but what I never saw coming was her attitude. She tends to be rather defensive, almost with everyone. Including myself. I'm not sure what I have gotten myself into and I'm not quite sure whether or not I like it. I think that I am going to have to put her in her place before long. Or I may have to punish her for her actions. However, I believe that Sebastian would never let me do so. He seems to be rather protective over her regardless of her objections.

I walk down the large steps that take me from the hall to the front doors of my large mansion. I hold my cane (for decorative purposes of course) in my hand as I lead myself down the stairs. I let my blue eyes wander around the room to see who all is there. Standing at the bottom of the steps are Sebastian and Lilly. Sebastian is holding her wrist in his white gloved hand. It seems to be a bit tight. His face is twisted in an angry expression. I chuckle.

"What has Lillian done this time?" I say as I make my way down the last of the steps.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and lets out a bit of a sigh. Lilly struggles in his grasp. I look between them, thoroughly confused.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Tell me what she has done!" I yell as loud as I can.  
"The bloody neko demon has broken all of the prized dishes in the manor, m'Lord." He says to me. "I believe that she needs to be punished."

My eyes go a bit wide. Sebastian wants to punish her? This is something new...

"Well, I do believe she should be punished, but I have much to many things to do today." I say in a nonchalant voice. "I have work to do for Her Majesty, so I will not be able to punish her myself." I pause and think for a moment. "As much as I hate to say it, Sebastian, punish her yourself."

He bows and drags Lilly off with a large smirk on his face. I let out a sigh and shake my head. I already know that he won't necessarily punish her in a way that I would, but rather, he would just torment her with his charm. I already know that the black haired demon has a lust for her. He just has to tell her.


	7. This is a punishment Lilly's POV

**Warning: Lemon chapter**

Sebastian drags me to his room with a smirk on his face, my neck hurting from him grabbing it earlier. Once we're in his room he locks the door and turns back to me, all I can do is stand there and shuffle my feet like a schoolgirl as I look to the ground. I know what he's about to do and it somewhat terrifies me because of my past, I may talk about that later.

He tilts my head so that I'm looking into his perfect red eyes,  
"Now I get to punish you, little kitten~" he whispers into my ear, his hot breath and lips gently tickle the shell of my ear. He moves his lips to mine, I tense up, I allow fear to register on my face but after a few seconds I relax and slowly kiss back. He pulls me closer and he pulls away, with a smirk he then pushes me onto his bed.

After pushing me onto his bed he walks over to me and begins removing my dress. He unties the ribbons at the front of the dress and then loosens it so that it slips off easily. When my body is bare apart from my underwear I try to cover my stomach and waist areas but to no avail. I see the shock on his face as he looks down at my body. My stomach covered in scars and a brand scorched into my left hip.  
"Where did you get those?" He asks, an actual hint of concern in his voice.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I say in a hollow tone of voice.  
"I'll make you tell me later."  
I simply nod, better to comply with him and not fight against him. He sighs softly and runs a finger over one of the scars, I look down sadly, I must look like a pitiful creature to him.

He then leans over and kisses me, I kiss back instantly, our lips locked in an elegant dance. He then slowly removes his own clothes, as if to tease me. He then pulls from the kiss and instead of removing my underwear from my body he snaps them, my cheeks flare up, going dark red, he smirks as he whispers into my ear,  
"Are you ready?"  
"Y-Yes. I am." I answer shyly.

He enters my slowly and allows me time to get used to his size, a soft moan escapes my lips, much to his amusement. He begins thrusting, slowly at first but he soon begins thrusting faster when my breathing becomes more erratic and moans continuously escape my lips.  
He leans back over and kisses my neck, my moaning incenses briefly. Then he bites my neck, drawing some blood. I moan loudly. This causes him to thrust even faster.  
I feel a knotting sensation building up in my stomach, my hands clasp around his back, my nails digging into the flesh of his back.  
"S-Sebastian!" I moan.  
"Lilly." he whispers pleasurable into my ear.

I feel the knotting sensation burst as I climax, I pretty much scream his name. Not long after he cums, moaning my name, he gives a few weak thrusts then slowly pulls himself out which causes me to groan softly. He gently flops to my side, I move closer and lay my head on his chest, he holds me close.  
"Hey Lilly?" He asks, panting softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I love you... so... will-will you marry me?"  
My heart skips a beat,  
"Yes. Yes I will." I answer happily, a hint of shock in my voice.

He gently rubs my back,  
"I love you, and I always will." he says.  
"I love you too." I say sweetly.  
We fall asleep like this, happy and content.


End file.
